The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device having a non-volatile memory array of the "flash" memory type wherein a block, comprising a plurality of sectors of flash memory cells, can be erased at the same time. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a memory array with a dedicated status circuit to determine the status of all the sectors within the same block to generate a status signal regarding the state of the memory device.